Friends With Bones (changed)
by TOW146
Summary: Imagine Monica and Chandler (friends) ended up meeting the gang from the Jeffersonian (bones) comedy meets crime, strap your self in. (this is the new/changed version)


**Hiiiiii guys, so here is my changed chapter of Friends With Bones, I hope you like it as much, actually better than the other, I basically changed the murder so it fits better.**

**I don't remember if I had any extra background in my original first chapter a/n so you'll have to forgive me.**

**Please follow and favourite, and plz plz plz review, because if you don't I won't continue at all, since I've got sooo many stories running at the moment, not to meantion hw.**

* * *

"Hey honey can you believe tomorrow's Amie's first day at daycare tomorrow? I mean it feels like only yesterday she was born," Monica says to her husband that night, while they are lying in bed.

Chandler looked up from the book that he was reading.

"I know, but at least you can go to work and see how it's been holding up."

"True, but I don't want to leave her, remember how hard it was leaving the twins?"

"Yes, I remember having to escort you there the second day and make sure you actually left them, unlike the first day where you couldn't let them go so you decided to take them home instead, at least this time it's only one baby so hopefully it won't be as hard," he says, laughing at the memory.

"And I need to work this time, last time I only had to go in and see how the builders were doing with the restaurant, and check over stuff like the paint colours, but this time it's fully built and I have to actually cook," she groans.

"I thought you loved your job?"

"I do, but I love my baby girl too."

"Goodnight Monica," Chandler says, leaning across and kissing his wife, before turning off his bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Chandler," she replies turning off her lamp too.

**_The next morning at Booth and Brennan's house_**

"Here you go Parker, I packed your lunch for you, for your first day at the new school," Temperance says as she handed a brown paper bag to her step son.

"Thanks Temperance," he says taking the bag and putting it in his backpack.

"Hey, where's your dad and Christine?" She asks him.

As if on cue Seeley Booth enters the room from upstairs, holding Christine, Brennan and Booths baby girl.

"Here we are," Booth says.

"Oh hi, is everything packed for Christine's first day at daycare?" Brennan asks her husband.

"Yep."

"Ok, well we should go then, see you later Booth."

"Bye bones," Booth says going over and kissing his wife.

"Ew, gross, get a room," Parker says in disgust.

"We don't have time to get a room, I need to take Christine to daycare and your dad needs to take you to school," Brennan says.

"Well then stop kissing and go," Parker says.

"Ok, bye Parker," she says.

"Bye Bones, bye Christine," Parker says as they leave.

**_At daycare_**

"Ok, so you have my number, now make sure you text me a picture of her every half hour," Temperance says to the teacher at day care.

"Yes we know Dr Brennan, we will."

"Ok, bye Christine," bones says bending down and kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Oh and also if anything happens tell me immediately!" She adds to the teacher.

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, then, bye," she says giving an unconvincing smile and wave, before stepping back out into the hall.

"It's hard letting them go isn't it?" A females voice says from behind Brennan, causing her to turn around.

"Yes, it is."

"Is she your first?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm Monica by the way, Monica Geller," she says, extending her hand out.

"Dr Temperance Brennan," she says shaking it.

"It doesn't get easier by kid, that's my third over there," Monica says pointing to her daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia, or Amie, for short, what about yours?"

"Christine."

"Beautiful name," Monica says.

"Thanks. So you have three kids?" Temperance says.

"Yeah, I have twins who are 9 and Amie."

"Oh, ok."

"So did you say you were a dr? What type are you?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, I study human bones."

"Oh, ok, so you are like my brother, who is a palaeontologist, but instead of fossils and dinosaurs you do humans, sounds way cooler."

"How does the difference in occupation make something's temperature change?"

"No, I mean cooler as in a better job."

"Oh, why didn't you say that?"

Before Monica could answer, Brennan's phone started ringing.

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh, ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, bye Cam."_

"Who was that?" Monica asks.

"Oh, my boss, who isn't my boss," Brennan says.

"Um, ok then, what did she want?"

"Oh, there was a murder..." She starts to explain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for you, who was it?" Monica says cutting her off.

"Why are you sorry for me, and I don't know who it is yet, I don't even know the gender."

"What? I thought you were saying that someone you knew was murdered."

"No, well I hope I don't know them, but no, as I said I'm a forensic anthropologist, I study human bones, mostly murders now though, because we are involved with the FBI."

"Oh, your the author, of those crime books, I love them, I didn't realize you were that Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Yeah I am, and I have to go now."

"Oh, ok bye now then."

**_At the crime scene_**

"So, where's the body?" Brennan asks.

"It over here, on the stairs," Cam says directing them over to it.

Booth, Brennan and Cam walk through the middle school entrance.

Then they walk down the corridor, that was lined with classrooms and lockers, not to mention filled with students trying to see what was happening.

A bell rang and most of the students disappeared into different rooms, although there were still a big bunch of students wondering around, until there was an announcement over the PA saying students with class on the second level had to go to the hall, which got rid of the rest of the kids.

As they neared the end of the corridor, they saw that on one wall there were offices, such as the general office and the principals and vice principals offices, and on the other side there was a stair case. Further on, at the very end of the corridor, under the stairs, was the janitor's closet.

The body was lying at the base of the stairs and only partially decomposed, but enough that if an ordinary person looked at it they wouldn't be able to tell what age range or even gender was.

"Male, 15," Brennan says.

"Wow, you got that from a quick look? You continue to amaze my bones," Booth says.

"I don't know why, Booth, you know I'm more than extremely smart," she says shaking her head.

Booth smirks at this comment.

"So how'd you go with dropping Christine off today? I'm surprised she's not with you," Booth says laughing.

"Why would she be with me, I wouldn't bring her to a crime site, she'd disrupt evidence."

"Oh, of course bones, your right, but anyway, how'd it go?" He asks again.

"Ok, I think I made a friend," she replies.

"You made a friend? Really?" Booth says trying hard not to laugh.

The rest of the team, Cam and Hodgins, hold back their laughter too.

"I know that my social skills aren't very good, but yes. I think I may have, she seemed very nice to me, but I'm not quite sure why," bones says before examining the body once more.

"I think we are done hey, I'll need this shipped back to the Jeffersonian," she finishes.

"You heard the woman, she need this shipped to the Jeffersonian, so that's pronto," Booth yells.


End file.
